Never Let This Go
by MayanMoonFlower
Summary: He must let her go, she must live on her own. She must let go of him, he must live his life. Because if they don't let go, then aren't they selfish? But maybe being selfish is right, as they both can't let go. A Two-Shot


_**Song - Never Let This Go  
**_

_**Artist - One Ok Rock  
**_

_**I highly recommend you guys to listen to this song! When I listen to it i just think 6996!  
**_

_**Because their relationship is twisted and I LOVE THAT!  
**_

_**This song, well damn the band One Ok Rock is so freaking AWESOME! Listen to their music!  
**_

_**OH!  
**_

_**Also!  
**_

_**This is for fire fist storm!  
**_

_**Because she reviewed Need me and I loved your review...i like review like that I want to know what you think about the story and what you think was left out and stuff like that. So thank you.  
**_

_**And sorry but i wont be updating Need Me. But I hope this makes up for it! It kinda has the same vibe as it though! ^-^  
**_

_**So enjoy!  
**_

_**Also to the 6996 lovers!  
**_

_**Oh  
**_

_**sorry another announcement...but it will be at the bottom.**_

* * *

_**We have to carry on!**_

He has to do this, he can't be selfish.

He has to do this.

_**We have to make it for us!**_

Not only for himself….but for her as well. She doesn't deserve the life she lives right now, she sleeps on an old mattress and she barely eats.

That is not a life he wants for her.

'_But maybe she can bare with it a bit longer…'_ He shakes his head as he rethinks his thoughts. '_No that's selfish of me…I can't make her stay….she has to go…'_

_**Cause I'm never going to make it,**_

He wants her to be happy, to be healthy….and to live. Even if he can't have that life he always wanted, a life without the mafia, he rather give her a life then fulfill his deepest darkest desires.

Her own happy life. A life she can live peaceful, even if it means he must give her up to something he hates.

The Mafia, The Vongola.

So he must let go.

He must…..

Let go…

_**Let us go!**_

He's going to let go of his dear Chrome.

"I can't be selfish," he grabs a pen and paper. "I want to keep you; I want you to be with me…..I,"

He stops talking and forces himself to write. "NO, I can't think of what I want, this is for her, this is for a better life, a better life for my dear…"

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~! 6996 ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

She read the letter….

She saw the Namimori uniform…

She felt that Kokuyo Land had already been cleared out…

She knew what it all meant….but she didn't leave.

She wanted to hear him say it…..no! She wanted him to say it was a mistake. This is all a mistake, he can't really leave her….he can't.

_**As I look into your eyes and see you standing there,**_

She waits for him, as she sits on the same couch he once sat on. Her eye lid was becoming heavy as she tried to fight off the sleepiness she felt. Then she let her eye fall shut but just for a second.

'_I…c-can't sleep…he will come….'_

She rubs her eye, and once she opens it she see him….Mukuro is standing there right in front of her. She blinks and yes, he is still there….but he looks a bit fuzzy.

'_Must be b-because I'm tired….'_

Chrome looks up at him, and he just looks right back at her with his mismatched eyes.

_**Tell me something  
**_

He won't speak, and neither does she.

'_T...t-tell me something….say something….M-Mukuro-sama….'_ She feels a cold wind pass around her and she slightly shivers. She then eyes Mukuro, who is still standing in front of her, doing nothing.

_**You're never gonna let this go**_

She is getting a bit anxious, why won't he speak? Why won't he say that the note, the uniform…it was just a mistake…..that he won't ever leave her?

'_He can't let me g-go…' _She thinks.

_**Step into your heart but you don't take it**_

'_Mukuro-sama…..please…think a-about it more….you can't do this…'_ She thinks out franticly. She want to hear his voice, she wants him to…she want to be with him.

Chrome then feels a slight pinch in her chest. He heart, her heart also feels the pain.

_**Please don't leave it**_

'_Please don't leave me….you need me don't y-you…..You….n-need me…' _Then something clicks in her head and her eye widens. She finally thinks about her thoughts.

_**And you're never gonna let this go**_

'_I…I'm…b-being…selfish…'_ She looks at Mukuro; his red eye is looking at her intensely, was he thinking about something as well?

Never mind that she shakes her head. _'I...I say he n-needs me….maybe he doesn't….I don't want him to leave me….I want him….I…I…'_ She shakes her head more and stands up from the couch_. 'Why am I only thinking about m-myself….M-Mukuro-sama….he has his own life….I…'_

_**All I know  
Is that you want to break it**_

Chrome feels tears in her cheeks, when did she start to cry?

All she knows is that she finally noticed how selfish she was. Maybe that's why Mukuro was leaving her? She was keeping him to herself….always needing him….needing his illusions to live….needing his words to comfort her….always needing him.

Has he grown tired?...Well who wouldn't?

'_Mukuro-sama…is this why…your b-breaking this?...t-this connection we have?'_

_**I just want to say  
Is that your feeling?**_

'_If so…why won't you say it?' _He steps forward to her and he is still looks up at him and her gaze is captured by him. _'Tell me! Tell m-me how you feel….'_

_**You know what you are?  
Tell me why**_

He looks at her, as she sits on the couch. She looks like she is having an inner conflict. _'Why are you still here my-,'_ He stops his thoughts. _'She is not mine…I'm being selfish calling her mine….she can't only be mine...'_

His thoughts are interrupted once again as Chrome stands up, her eye, it looks puffy. Will she cry soon?

'_Why are you here, why do you look like you will cry soon? Tell me why,'_

_**Did you turn your back right to me  
You drive me crazy!**_

Mukuro steps forward, he can't help himself, seeing her like this bothers him. She raises her head up and Mukuro is captured by her purple eye.

_**We just carry on our relation that we can't keep any more  
But we have to make it for us 'cuz I'm never gonna make it  
**_

'_I should tell you to leave now….but I want to tell you to leave with me….I don't know what's more selfish…that I keep think that you would accept me…..or if I did tell you to leave that you would…you can't leave…so I have to let you go'_

He then inhales some air and opens his mouth. "Chrome lea-," Before he could complete his sentence, she turns her back to him and runs. He was to surprise in her actions that he just stood there; looking at the space she once was before…

'_I…don't even know what I was going to say….I had to say leave…but I wanted to say leave with me….'_

"Even at the moment you're here, I only think in what I want….Kufufu…I am a selfish bastard,"

_**If I see your mind without the wall of emotion that I tore**_

She was running she didn't want to hear him; he wasn't going to say what she wanted to hear.

Her mind was racing thoughts about how she didn't want to hear what he was going to say.

_**I could get everything back**_

'_I want everything back, I w-want Mukuro-sama to need me….I want t-to be with him…'_

_**It's back to me just like that !**_

She stops running, she pants as she doesn't know how long she had run off.

"I want h-him to need me…..i always think in w-what I want…I'm sorry Mukuro-sama….for being so….s-selfish…"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Review?**_

_**And  
**_

_**Okay Another announcement!  
**_

_**For all Chrome lovers!  
**_

_**There is a Challenge! Go to forum/Chrome-Dokuro-Harem-Challenge/122200/ (Remove the brackets) Or search for a forum called 'Chrome Dokuro Harem Challenge'.  
**_

_**I will be entering! And I want some competition...I'm not being cocky but i really think this will be fun!  
**_

_**And I hope more people join and create stories of the Cute Chrome Dokuro!  
**_

_**COME ON! JOIN! THE FUN!  
**_

_**Make a one shot! or a drabble!  
**_

_**If you think you can't do it, DON"T DOUBT YOURSELF!  
**_

_**Music inspires! Art inspires!  
**_

_**YOU can make a great STORY!  
**_

_**SO Join!  
**_

_**I'll be seeing you there!  
**_

_**And if you won't write the come and read!  
**_

_**I will be making stories and even maybe a Harem story!  
**_

_**So hope to see you there!  
**_

_**I want a CHALLENGE! (Once again I am not being cocky, I'm just excited!)  
**_


End file.
